


You Wanna Fight?

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Johnny, Choking, Coming In Pants, Enemies to Still Enemies, Horny Jaehyun, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Jaehyun gets a littletooriled up during an argument. It’s not his fault Johnny is just so hot when he’s angry.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 369





	You Wanna Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jaehyun’s violence kink. enjoy!

Some people you’re just not built to get along with. For Jaehyun, Johnny Suh is one of them. Something about the mere existence and composition of the man never fails to get his blood boiling. There’s a sort of heat and deep-seated animosity between them—the type of heat that pools in the pit of his stomach and rushes all the blood in his body towards his _nether regions_.

Johnny would likely beg to differ in his definition—his heat probably manifested more in the form of a continuous desire to punch Jaehyun in the face. Regardless, Jaehyun figures passion in passion, no matter what form it presents itself in and he was more than satisfied to take what he could get from Johnny.

The thing is, Johnny is known to be a bit of a hothead, most of the jock types were, although Jaehyun does like to pride himself in his unique ability to grind Johnny’s gears just right. He’s a bit of a little shit, as Johnny likes to put it—but only around Johnny. If you were to ask Jaehyun’s friends, they’d probably say he’s the least confrontational person they know. He’s _chill_ —a good student, keeps mostly to himself, and on a good day, some might even call him _sweet_.

When he’s around Johnny, however, _well_ that’s a whole other story. To be fair, Johnny started it. 

He still remembers that day, when his roommate Yuta said he was going to bring his new soccer buddy over. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, that is until Johnny showed up at his door in all of his hulking, sweaty, post-practice glory. While Yuta had excused himself to take a quick shower, Johnny had decided to plant his giant, grimy ass right on Jaehyun’s couch. 

And although Jaehyun might not be a neat-freak like Taeyong or Jungwoo, he knew from experience the material of the couch was _sensitive_ and he was in no mood to be washing out a strangers sweat-stains from it later. 

So with the most polite smile he could muster, Jaehyun asked Johnny, “Um, could you sit on the chair instead?”

He pointed at a chair in the other corner of the room—it was more of a stool really, but when you’re a poor college student it’s not like you can be all that picky about your furniture. 

He expected Johnny to easily agree, he expected him to read between the lines and move to the more suitable location right away. Instead what he got a scoff and a dirty look.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

In hindsight, perhaps it did come off a little odd and hostile, but in his defence, he had been trying to be kind by not mentioning the filthy state of his body. Still, Jaehyun held his ground.

“Could you please move to the chair?” Jaehyun said insistently, “I’d rather you not sit on the couch.”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed in disbelief and his neck started to redden, “If I remember correctly, Yuta told me to make myself at home and I don’t know about you but I don’t tend to sit on stools that look like they’d barely fit half of my ass at home.”

Jaehyun frowned, he’d need to get a proper look at Johnny’s ass later to fact check that, but for now, he was busy combatting the sense of irritation that flood through him as he watched Johnny lean further back, pressing his broad, sweaty back right into his precious couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and grit his teeth while he debated how he should continue. This was usually the part he gave up, realizing Johnny was an un-moveable block not worth more of his time. Maybe he should just wait for Yuta to diffuse the situation, Johnny was his friend after all. 

Then again, every second Johnny spent sitting on the couch was another second he could be transferring his dirty sweat onto it. His impatience won out in the end—Jaehyun was a _chill_ person, but something about Johnny made something in him want to snap. 

“Sit on the floor all I care,” he said sharply, “ because unless you’d like to pick up the dry cleaning for my couch, I’d really rather you move your giant, smelly, sweaty ass off anywhere else.”

Johnny’s eyes darkened and the thought that perhaps he’d fucked up crossed his mind for a brief second.

_“Why you little piece of shit—”_

Johnny sprung up from the couch, _finally_ , and nearly flew to where Jaehyun was standing with hs hand clenched tightly in a fist. Now that they were standing so close, almost toe to toe, Jaehyun could get a proper look at Johnny—and _boy did he look_. 

Up close, Johnny was even taller than he first appeared, towering over Jaehyun in a very satisfying way. His face was pulled into a scowl, red with anger, and Jaehyun could see every detail from the sweat dripping down his forehead to the bulging veins in his neck. He briefly wondered how they would feel under his tongue. His jersey, soaked in sweat, stuck to him in all the right places, leaving just enough to his imagination—and if there was one thing Jaehyun was good at, it was using his imagination.

Jaehyun stared at Johnny, hovering over him with a feral look in his eyes that made it seem like he’s about two seconds away from beating him into a pulp, and Jaehyun felt a shiver go down his spine—and not in the fear kind of way. 

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for Jaehyun because he’d really been hoping to see how this would play out, Yuta sauntered back into the living room, fresh and clean, _unlike Johnny_ , and with a gaping look of surprise on his face.

“Woah,” he approached them cautiously, “what’s going on here?”

Johnny let out a noise akin to growl at the back of his throat, one which sort of made Jaehyun’s knees feel weak, before he ripped his gaze away to look at Yuta.

“I’m gonna head home bro,” he said gruffly, “you never told me your roommate was such a prick.”

He didn’t even wait for Yuta to say goodbye, storming out the door and leaving it to close with a loud bang. After a long beat of silence, Yuta finally turned to Jaehyun with a bewildered look on his face.

“What the hell just happened?”

Jaehyun shrugged. “Your friend has got issues,” he said before he smiled, “So when are you going to invite him over again?”

And that was how Jaehyun discovered how stupidly hot Johnny was when he was angry and how he would very much like to see it again.

✦

When Yuta invites him to a post-match celebration party, Jaehyun is quick to say yes. He’s not really the partying type, but most of his friends are either on the team or associated with the players in some form or another, so he’s basically obligated to show up. Although, as much as he loves his friends, he knows full well they are not the reason he’s looking forward to tonight.

It’s a party hosted for the soccer team, and where there is the team, there is also Johnny. Jaehyun feels his stomach flip in anticipation—the combination of Johnny and alcohol sounded like it could be fun.

The match itself turns out to be a bit of a bore—he intends, of course, like the supportive friend and roommate he is—but finds it hard to find that much enjoyment in a group of men running after a ball. Don’t get him wrong, he _love_ balls, and has done his fair share of chasing them, just an entirely different kind. Even so, Jaehyun immerses himself in the game, cheering when he needs to cheer and shouting words of encouragement, or profanities, when applicable, until his throat feels hoarse. 

Their team ends up losing—Jaehyun’s not really surprised, they always talked a better game than they played. The party is still on, just rebranded to be less of a celebration party and more of drowning-their-losses-in-alcohol kind of party. If anything, the team’s loss is to Jaehyun’s advantage—this just means that Johnny will already be arriving at the party in a bad mood. Less work for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun arrives late at the house Doyoung had so graciously offered to host the party—he wasn’t even on the team, but his boyfriend was and if there was one thing Doyoung, _that stubborn ass_ , wasn’t able to say no to, it was Jungwoo. It only made sense considering how stupidly oversized his house was as a single college student, but that’s what happens when your parents are rich and trying to buy away their guilt for getting divorced.

He finds most of the team and friends gathered on the large sectional in the living room. Some generic pop playlist is playing in the background and the room hums in drunken chatter. Someone beside him offers him a cup of an alarmingly blue mystery concoction, which Jaehyun politely refuses. He’d like to keep all his inhibitions tonight if possible.

It only takes him a second to spot Johnny, seated on the corner of the sectional, nursing a nearly full bottle of beer and looking particularly broodier. He’s clearly still upset over the loss, in fact, as Jaehyun looks around, the rest of the team also seems more down than normal—that or they were already too drunk to care anymore.

Jaehyun lets himself relax into the party for a bit—deciding to take some time to catch up with friends he hasn’t seen in a while first. He throws an occasional glance to Johnny, who remains unmoving in his spot, barely touching his drink and only half-heartedly returning the conversation of the people around them. Jaehyun even catches Johnny looking back at him a few times, it’s more like glaring but it still makes his stomach flutter to know he’s on Johnny’s mind in some shape or form.

Feeling comfortable, Jaehyun decides it’s time for the real fun to get started. He stalks towards Johnny confidently and flops into the empty spot next to him. 

“Hey Johnny,” he says sweetly, crossing one leg over the other.

Johnny gives him a perturbed look. “What the hell do _you_ want?”

Jaehyun shrugs nonchalantly. “Not much,” he says, “I just wanted to check up on you. You seem a little down about the loss.”

He tries to tamp down the little jolt of glee that zips through him when Johnny’s jaw clenches.

“Fuck off, Jung,” he says, voice full of warning.

Jaehyun chooses to ignore him—he’s only getting started here.

“It must really suck, considering you’re the goalie and all,” he says, “knowing you let all those balls in—”

“Shut the fuck up,” Johnny says, raising his voice.

Again, Jaehyun ignores him. From the way Johnny’s eyes darken as he slams his beer bottle on the table beside him loudly, Jaehyun can tell that he’s getting close. He notes that it’s going easier today than normal—typically, it takes a little more taunting to get him to this point, but the culmination of today’s loss, plus the fact that Jaehyun has been sitting in on practice all last week for the sole purpose of riling him up must have put him on edge.

Jaehyun is excited. Despite his best efforts, he’s never seen Johnny fully snap before. He’s come close a few times but usually, Yuta steps before anything can happen. This time, however, they’ve gone unnoticed, hidden among the noises and chaos of the party.

“I’m just saying,” Jaehyun continues, “What’s this now? The third loss in a row? It’s ever since we switched goalies too—I don’t think we had this many losses when Kun was still here. It's a shame he had to transfer schools.”

It’s a lie, the team sucks just as much now as it did when Kun was still goalie, but Jaehyun knows that if there’s one thing people like Johnny hold close to them, it’s their pride. Johnny’s hand is clenched tightly around his own knee in a poor effort to hold himself back. Jaehyun wishes that hand was clenched around him instead. _Soon_.

“Maybe if you practiced more,” Jaehyun taunts, keeping his voice low, “although, I’m not sure how much help that would do. If you ask me, I’m surprised they let you on the team in the first place. I know Jaemin was eyeing that spot, and he might be freshman but—”

_“I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP.”_

The next thing he knows, a large hand is grabbing a fistful of his shirt and he’s being thrown backwards onto the living room carpet. Planned or not, Jaehyun’s fight or flight instincts start to kick in and he scrambles to get out of Johnny’s hold. Johnny, however, turns out to be much, much stronger. Looks like those muscles weren’t just for show after all. _Fuck that’s hot_.

He can tell Johnny is holding himself back, _a gentleman really_ , but Jaehyun it’s not enough.

“Is that the best you can do, big boy?” he sneers, lightly shoving his hands at Johnny’s chest.

Johnny grabs his hands and overpowers him easily. Jaehyun is roughly forced to the ground stomach first—luckily, Doyoung’s plush, overpriced carpet prevents there from being any real damage to his face. 

“ _You little shit_ ,” Johnny growls, restraining both of Jaehyun’s wrists behind his back with one hand.

He sits straddled over the tops of Jaehyun’s thighs to hold him down and when Jaehyun tries to lift his head to look back, Johnny’s free hand shoots to grab the back of his neck in a firm grip and push his head back onto the ground.

“Not so cocky now are you?” Johnny spits at him, but all Jaehyun can focus on is the weight of Johnny on top of him and the way it makes his eyes roll to the back of his head.

He’s been sporting a semi since he first sat down to _chat_ with Johnny, but now that he finds himself all pressed up on the ground, the rest of the blood in his body has decided to join in on the party downstairs. He wiggles his hips and bites back a moan as his cock drags against the soft fibres of carpet through his pants. Any remnants of logical thought exit the chat. 

For all intents and purposes, it looks like he’s trying to shake Johnny off—and very unsuccessfully at that—but what he’s really trying to do is rut against the carpet in an attempt to get more of the delicious, restrictive friction against his cock.

He opens his eyes as best he can to take a look around the room—everyone has noticed them by now, _it was a little difficult not to_. Jaehyun’s eyes flicker from face to face, taking in their shocked and worried gazes until he lands on one that’s a little different. 

Doyoung looks at him, not with shock or worry, his expression is one of suspicion more than anything. If there’s one person who might have a clue about Jaehyun’s antics it was Doyoung. Doyoung was his oldest friend and the only one here who had been present for Jaehyun's brief stint on the wrestling team in high school and subsequent dismissal from it for undisclosed reasons.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Yuta come rushing into view, on his way to try to pacify the situation, no doubt, but he’s stopped by a hand from Doyoung.

“ _Let them be,_ ” he hears Doyoung say and Yuta backs down without a fight knowing it would be fruitless to attempt to argue with Doyoung.

Jaehyun makes a mental note to thank Doyoung later, but that thought quickly evaporates from his mind when Johnny squeezes tighter on his neck and bends down until he can feel his hot breath against his ear. Jaehyun’s eyes squeeze shut again and he swallows down a whimper.

“Admit that you’re jealous of me,” Johnny snarls by his ear, “admit that you can’t stand it that I’m better and hotter than you. You’re just a little shit who keeps trying to mess with me and it’s driving me fucking crazy. I should teach you a lesson on respect.”

 _Yes,_ Jaehyun’s monkey brain supplies, _teach me a lesson_.

Johnny shifts his hips and Jaehyun lets grunts out in pleasure as little shivers run through his body. Johnny mistakes it as a grunt of pain. Now that he’s leaning forward over Jaehyun, he thinks he can just barely feel the outline of Johnny’s cock against his ass. He immediately starts to imagine what it would be like hard—probably long and thick like the rest of him. _God, he wants it inside of him_.

He imagines how good it would feel, pressed up against his insides, stretching him out—Jaehyun ruts a little faster against the carpet, his cock throbbing with each movement. The friction of his clothes is starting to get a little painful, but the pain only drives him to continue. He presses his ass back, trying to get a better feel of Johnny through his pants.

He’s starting to get a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen caused by Johnny’s squeezing the back of his neck, but the dizziness only seems to heighten the pleasure coursing through his body. He’s almost tempted to ask Johnny to squeeze harder. It doesn’t help that he can feel every pair of eyes in the room on them—staring, completely obvious.

His entire body is on fire, he vaguely notices he’s starting to drool on the carpet as heat and pleasure creeps its way through every centimetre of his body. He hasn’t even been properly touched, still trapped in his clothes and confined to humping nothing but the floor. And yet, he doesn't think he’s ever been brought to the edge so damn quickly.

Little aborted moans fall from his lips, too quiet to be heard, but they ring loudly in his ears as his mind chants _Johnny, Johnny, Johnny_ and _more, more, more_. Jaehyun rolls his hips against the carpet and his stomach tightens. _Just a little bit more—_

 _“Look how pathetic you look right now,”_ Johnny whispers, hot against his ear, “ _I’m barely trying and you can’t even move. You’re just a weak, good-for-nothing, little bitch and I’m going to show you exactly where belong—”_

Jaehyun cums, hard and fast, his body is taken over by waves of burning pleasure. He cums so hard he’s convinced he’s died and gone to heaven for a moment and it’s only when he starts to feel the edges of reality fade back in that he notices how loud he’s moaning. Luckily, the carpet muffles most of it and the music is loud enough that no one hears any of it. No one, that is, _except Johnny_.

With his head leaned in so close to his face, there was no way Johnny doesn’t hear him and Jaehyun knows his own moans well enough to know that this time it was entirely unmistakable for anything except an I-just-came-so-hard-I-blacked-out kind of moan.

Johnny freezes above him, the grip on his wrists and neck loosening. Jaehyun takes this as an opportunity to take in breaths of much-needed air.

“Did you just—?” Johnny asks hesitantly.

Jaehyun whimpers in reply, his brain still delirious from his orgasm and its aftershocks to offer a proper answer. It doesn’t matter because it turns out to be all the affirmation Johnny needs because the next second he’s falling back in shock, scrambling to get off. 

Jaehyun sighs loudly, his sore arms flopping onto the floor in relief. He feels utterly boneless. He hears a voice above him—he’s too gone to decipher who it is— ask him if he’s okay or if he needs help. He musters up just enough energy to answer. _Yes, he’s okay. No, he doesn’t need help_. For now, Jaehyun is content with lying on the soft carpet and taking a few minutes to catch his breath and fully recover from his high.

He hears the rest of the party start to disperse, deciding there was no longer anything interesting going on anymore. The chatter in the room slowly starts to get louder as everyone goes back to whatever it was they were doing to before. 

Deeming himself stable enough to get up, Jaehyun carefully peels himself off the ground. He takes his time to stand up, his muscles are sore and his legs feel a bit wobbly as he puts weight on them. He cringes at the feeling of wet stickiness on his crotch but mutters a quick word of gratefulness to himself that the dark fabric of his pants hides any telling wet spots. 

He manages to make eye contact with Doyoung again, who rolls his eyes and mouths an _you owe me_ before turning his attention back to Jungwoo. He spots Yuta next, who looks over and sends Jaehyun a questioning look. All he can come up with is a sheepish shrug in reply.

Finally, his gaze lands back on the man of the sight, who has returned to the very same spot on the sectional. The beer bottle next to him is now empty and Jaehyun smirks at the scene of Johnny fiddling with a couch cushion placed not-so-discreetly over his lap. Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate to walk over to him.

Johnny looks up in shock, a nervous look flashing over his face at the sight of Jaehyun. Jaehyun thinks he likes the sight of flustered Johnny almost as much as angry Johnny. He extends out a hand for Johnny to shake. 

“That was a good fight.”

Unsurprisingly, Johnny doesn’t make any move to shake it. Jaehyun sighs loudly, retracting his hand and continuing, “Maybe you’ll have better luck next time.”

Johnny gives him a weird look, “ _What?_ Clearly, I won.” 

“Oh I’m not so sure about that,” Jaehyun says vaguely, eyes flickering down at the cushion in Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny follows his gaze and almost instantly his face reddens—and not in the angry kind of way. There is no doubt in Jaehyun’s mind that he walked out the winner tonight. With one last knowing look, he turns around, leaving Johnny to stew while he looks for a bathroom to clean the cum out of his underwear and maybe plot how he’s going to bait Johnny into bringing him home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> the end! i'll leave the rest to your imagination!
> 
> find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
